


Dogs of War

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blaster Papyrus, Gaster Blaster Sans, Gen, pretty sure this is super OOC tbh, w/e who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rather than looking at the origins of the skeletons, we are looking at the result.</p><p>(aka i write about the effects that being a blaster has on the skelebros in their adult lives)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs of War

**Author's Note:**

> technically i should be working on a fangame but instead im making trash. as usual. (ask about the fangame and i will shamelessly advertise.)
> 
>  **also note:** i realize that the main au for this has grillby raising them, but that is not the case here because a) i ship sansby too much and b) most of the time in those fanfics grillby is a veteran from the war and im not really a fan of that interpretation. note again that while i ship sansby there ain't no sansby here so u dont gotta worry bout that.

In the month she's known him, there was maybe  _one_ thing about Papyrus that Undyne was actually envious of. One thing that made him slightly more like the protagonist of an anime than even her (which in itself is very impressive, because she tries her best to emulate her heroes- she's got a huge-ass sword and everything).

That is to say, he has a mysterious and probably tragic past.

(So does Sans, actually, but she usually tries to ignore him.)

Like, one time, about a week into their cooking lessons, she asked him- well, she doesn't quite remember what she asked him, but it was probably something like "so do your parents live in the Capitol or something I don't thing I've seen another skeleton around here."

And then his face was just-

blank.

She was worried enough that she stopped beating up tomatoes, and she asked, "Whoa, hey dude, are you okay?"

Then he turned his smile on her, not quite as bright as before, and said, "Of course I'm fine, Undyne! Why wouldn't I be? Anyway, weren't you showing me what this 'spaghetti' is?" His smile didn't change after that, and Undyne got the slow, horrifying realization that this was the expression he almost always wore.

What she got from that day, other than the obvious "stay away from possible mentions of any family but Sans," was that much like his brother Papyrus tends to force his smile so that it's his default expression. And, also like Sans, everyone tends to fall for it.

(Unlike Sans, she has seen Papyrus  _actually_ smile plenty of times.)

There was also this one time, right after she recruited him and his brother as sentries, when she was talking to Dogaressa and Dogaressa mentioned something like "now we have all the dogs in Snowdin working for the king!"

It wasn't directly referencing Papyrus or Sans, really, or anything about their obviously mysterious past, but it made Undyne ask herself,  _What, we didn't have them all before?_

But the real evidence for a mysterious and most definitely tragic past laid in the fact that  _literally no one knew where they came from._ From what it seems, they just appeared in Snowdin one day with six months rent already paid on their house. No one had even seen them move in. All inhabitants in the town just accepted the fact that there was a pair of skeleton brothers and that they all suddenly knew their names, even if no one had properly met them.

Undyne didn't think of it, for the most part. Papyrus was great. He was, maybe, even  _more_ enthusiastic than she was, and she felt a strange need to protect him from any and all harm. Sans was... Sans. He does the least amount of work he can get away with so she can't really fire him without good reason. It's kind of impressive if she thinks about it.

They were pretty average if you forgot about their sudden pop into existence.

 

 

She got some answers when, in the forest outside the Ruins, there was a cave in. Normally it wouldn't be a problem in such a remote place, but it was widespread, and teenagers loved to hang out in that area, and Doggo was missing.

All the guard dogs were sent to sniff the area out but it wasn't enough.

"Where are Sans and Papyrus?" Dogamy asked hurriedly. "Why aren't they here? We need  _everyone_ out."

Undyne was overseeing the process- or as much as she could, since the dogs themselves were sniffing things out, looking for possible victims in the wreckage of trees and snow and rock. She couldn't see most of them. Dogamy got the job of giving a status report every ten minutes.

"They're probably home," Undyne answered. "I didn't see the use of calling them out."

"Undyne- we're spread thin. We got Greater Dog on one end of the cavern and Lesser Dog on the other, and there's only four of us out right now, and I don't know about you but I'd prefer the work to be split into six ways instead of four."

"Okay, look," Undyne said, feeling frustrated because time was  _very crucial,_ "while I'm sure they'd love to join us, we already have all the dogs searching and they're going to be about as useful as I am-  _which isn't very."_

Dogamy looked confused, and frustrated, and honestly nobody was happy. "No, look, they- just call them, alright? It's not going to do any harm. We haven't found anybody yet and Doggo is still missing, please just call them."

Then he bounded off on all fours to the section he was assigned, trying to sniff something in the snow. 

Undyne, because she was angry and frustrated and feeling useless  _which she hated,_ got out her cell phone and called Papyrus.

As usual, he answered before the third ring was up.

"Papyrus," she snapped before he could say hello, "there's been a cave in around the Snowdin forest, it's not hard to miss, get your brother and come and see if you can help."

He barely got out an "Oka-" before she snapped it shut.

She'd feel bad about this later. She doesn't really care now.

Five minutes later, the brothers run in. It was kind of a spectacle to see Sans running at all, and also kind of surprising to see how easily he kept up with his brother.

"Do what you can," she told them. "It's a huge collapse, we already have one person confirmed missing, and a possibility of others. I don't know  _what_ you can do but Dogamy insisted that you two can help and I'm desperate."

The two stared at her and she had to resist the urge to suplex one of them.

"Um, Undyne?" Papyrus said. "We  _can_ help, but. There's probably something I need to tell you?"

"Is this  _really_ the time?"

"Well, you see, it's just that-"

"hey, bro," Sans said, "you ever heard the phrase, uh, 'show don't tell?' we're in a bit of a rush. we can explain properly later."

And then- something happened, she didn't know what, but things shifted and then he was a dog?? A super badass looking dog-thing??? But he was still wearing his hoodie???? What the fuck.

And Papyrus, with a nervous look on his face, did the same thing, and they raced off to help the others.

What the  _fuck._

 

 

An hour later, Doggo was found by Sans. There were also a couple teenagers shivering beneath a mess of fallen trees, somehow carefully balanced on each other, and it was a chore of five more hours to get them out without killing anybody.

They still had to be treated for possible hypothermia.

In the back of her mind, Undyne cared about that. A lot. She hoped those kids would be okay.

It was kind of overrun by all the feelings of  _what the fuck_ when those crazy ass skeletons came back in all their skeleton dog glory. One of them boofed. She's sure it meant something in the dog language, but she's never been able to understand that- much too nuanced.

Papyrus- she could tell it was him because he was the larger one, and also still wearing his battle body- whined, and began to trot off. He looked exhausted. So did Sans.

Undyne didn't stop them, because she was tired as fuck and suddenly lost the ability to think.

The only thing she could focus on was that Papyrus was even more of an anime protagonist than she thought and she was jealous as  _fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> it was gonna be longer, but dude.... dude it's 3 am. im so done with this. i apologize for lack of quality and the horrible pacing shown in this fic.


End file.
